ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revenge of Malware
This is the 31st episode of the Dan 10 series. Summary Malware returns and finally becomes a threat to the entire team. Plot The episode starts in Dr. Psychobos' lab and Psychobos crab walks towards a beak with an oozing green liquid. Psychobos: Finally m-my ch-chemical is complete! I h-had to do se-several chemical a-analysis' to find the pe-perfect liquid for you M-Malware! Malware walks out of the shadows and snatches the beaker out of Psychobos' smaller pincer. Malware: Now I can finally show Tennyson that I am a threat! Theme Song Dan is typing furiously on the computer and Marina walks in and hugs Dan. Marina: Hey, Dan! Dan, not paying attention: Hey! Marina: Pay attention, when will you ask me out? Dan: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh................................... Marina: What are you doing anyway? Dan: Hacking the Plumber database. Marina: WHAT?! Dan: That's bad right? Marina: Why? You can go to jail! Dan: I'm checking up on the villains staus. (He shows a picture of Vilgax.) Vilgax. Animo. Aggregor. Khyber...who is now presumed deceased................ Marina: Hey check out Malware. Dan: Yeah but I don't know what happened to him. Then Chris, Jay and CC run inside. CC: We're being attacked! Chris: Look what we got! (He takes out his phone and shows a message from Malware.) Jay: Anyone have popcorn? Evveryone shushes him. Malware on the screen: Hello Dan Tennyson and comrades. I am back and finally ready to become s threat to you vermans! Meet me in the Techno Factory for battle! (The screen fades.) Dan: So Malware's back huh. CC: Seriously we barely fought that guy! What does he want anyway. Jay: He wants to destroy us because we never really took him seriously. Dan: Let's get going we really don't know what he's capable of! The team dashes off and we see a shadowy figure going inside the house and the figure opens Dan's laptop and puts in a flashdrive downloading files. Figure: Perfect............... End Scene Soon the team arrive at the outside of the factory. Dan: There it is! Let's knock.....hard! Chris breaks down the door with his hammer hand. Marina, sarcastic: Thanks for trying to make us known. Chris shrugs. The five begin to speed walk through the dark and abandoned factory until they come upon a room and then the lights flash on. CC: Owch! My eyes! Then Malware appears and jumps to the ground. Malware: You've never taken me as a threat and now I will show you I am! (He presses a button.) By seperating you from your team! Marina, Chris, CC and Jay all fall through different tubes. Dan's the only one left in the room. Malware starts to cackle hard. Dan: What are you cackling about you Upgrade Reject! Malware snaps and fires his cannon and Dan disappears but he then sees Eye Guy behind him. Eye Guy: 'Eye' can't be touched! (He fires freeze rays at Malware encasing him in ice.) 'Eyes' cold! Hahahaha! Malware breaks out of the ice and fires his cannon hitting Eye Guy and his eyes. Eye Guy: Ahhhh!!!! My eyes! They burn! (He reverts.) Malware: Checkmate! Dan transforms into XLR8 and begins running around Malware creating momentum. XLR8: Time for the finishing blow! (He rushes toward Malware but Malware punches the ground causing spikes to shoot up and knocking XLR8 down making him revert.) Dan: Grrrr. (Dan transforms into Echo Echo and splits into three copies.) Hey, I've always said three copies are better than one! The Echo Echo's fire sonic blasts but Malware jumps into the air smacks all of the Echo Echo clones away. End Scene Marina falls out of the tube and lands seeing three appliances in the middle of the room. A toaster, a radio and a microwave suddenly the appliances become black with a green eye in the center with Upgrade circuitry. Marina: I didn't see that coming! The toaster fires toast at Marina but she blasts the toast to dust. Marina: Hey quit it! The toaster fires off three burning burnt toasts. Marina: Whoa! (She shields herself from the toast and pushes the barrier foward destroying the toaster.) One down.....(Marina is hit by a blizzard.) I was going to say two more to go! She sees the refrigerator firing ice cubes at Marina who uses a mana whip to slash the cubes to tiny shards of ice. Marina then flips over the fridge and fires a mana disc but the fridge turns around and creates a blizzard negating the mana disk and pushing Marina back. Marina: Dang! Marina then fires a mana ray destroying the fridge. Marina: One more to go! The heroine sees the radio blasting radio waves and as Marina raises a mana barrier but it shatters. Marina: Gulp! The radio fires an electric shock electrocuting Marina and making it fall to the ground. Marina: I have an idea........Autem Forcem! (A broken radio activates and fires its own radio waves overloading the possesed radios antenna causing it to explode then Marina's radio deactivates.) That took to long, for appliances! End Scene Chris is running across the room dodging electric blasts from Psychobos. Chris: Ahhh! Psychobos: Hahahahaha! Chris Geez! You're annoying Psycho-boy! Psychobos: Ps-Psychobos! Chris: Stop st-stuttering for once! (Chris turns his arms to wood absorbing the electric blast and propelling the blast foward electrocuting his cranium.) Hah! Shocking isn't it! Chris is about to walk out when an electric zap throws him into a wall. Chris: Hey! (He turns seeing Psychobos cackling like a lunatic.) Hey lunatic! Is this the reason why they call you Psychobos! Psychobos: Hilarious! Chris then charges foward yelling a warrior cry. Psychobos then surrounds himself in an electric forcefield and levitates in the air. Psychobos then fires off several electric blasts that strikes Chris leaving him helpless. Chris: Can't let crab cakes here beat me! Chris sees a cardboard box and staggers over and pushes it towards Psychobos protecting him. Chris then throws the box at Psychobos causing him to electrocute himself and fall to the ground. Chris: Nothing on me! End Scene Jay lands in a room and sees CC sprawled out on the ground unconcious. Jay: CC! He runs over to CC and walks him up. CC: Dude...... Jay: What happened! CC: That's what happened! He points to three Upgrade's with red circuitry instead of green. Jay transforms into Shocksquatch and chucks a box at one of them but the box disintergrates. Shocksquatch looks in shock, and he runs up to an Upgrade apunches one with a lightning fist and throws one into the wall and when he turns to the Upgrade and sees it burning. Shocksquatch: Huh? CC: I'm here! Shocksquatch nods and transforms into Four Arms and runs up to an Upgrade and throws a few punches but the Upgrade blocks each of them and fires an optic laser blast knocking Four Arms into the wall. CC: Amateur! (CC curls into a ball and rolls as he gains friction he becomes on fire knocking the Upgrade away.) Four Arms finish it up by body slamming it. Four Arms then transforms into Fasttrack and dashes foward at the Upgrade dodging its swipe. CC blasts fire on the ground lighting the entire field with fire burning under the Upgrade's feet and Fasttrack's legs catch on fire. Fasttrack finishes it up by dashing like a speed demon towards the last Upgrade. Fasttrack: Time to finish this up! (His kicks the last Upgrade letting it burn.) We did it! (He reverts.) CC: C'mon let's make tracks! End Scene Dan is hiding behind a box, from Malware. Malware: Where are you Dan? I'm getting impatient! Malware sees a flash and looks behind a box but gets punched from his back by a lego fist and the fist belongs to Bloxx. Bloxx: Hey Malware! You were not a threat to me because you never did anything threatening you just showed up and disappeared! And besides I always thought of you as a cheap Upgrade reject! Also you were never cooler than Upgrade! Bloxx becomes a catapult and loads the box on his hands and tosses it landing directly on Malware. Bloxx: Sorry I have to do this to you! Hey I'm never sorry! (Bloxx forms his hands into guns and fires a series of blocks blasting Malware away.) Malware: Next time Tennyson! (He turns into a goop and slithers off.) Bloxx reverts. And he sees the team made it to the main room. Dan: Guys you made it! Chris: Piece of cake. Marina elbows him. Chris: Owch! Marina: How can you feel a thing you're made of steel! Chris: Still! Jay: Did you finish Upgrade Reject off? Dan: Yeah he coward away. CC: Looks like we have a new enemy. Dan nods. This is the end of this episode Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin Jay Tennyson CC Takaishi Villains Malware Dr. Psychobos Shadowy Figure Evil Appliances (First Appearance) Corrupted Galvanic Mechamorphs (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Eye Guy XLR8 Echo Echo (First Appearance By Dan) Bloxx Aliens Used By Jay Shocksquatch Four Arms (First Appearance By Jay) Fasttrack Spells Used Autem Forcem Trivia *Malware becomes the main villain for this arc. *Malware finally becomes a threat. *Malware returns. *This is the first episode of season 4.